Love without obstacles
by Woodspice
Summary: Set in Barbados : Joey and Rachel don’t stop after closing the door… No really, that’s pretty much what you need to know! R&J!! Please read and review! 3rd Chapter added!
1. The kiss in Barbados

**Chapter 1 : The kiss in Barbados**

Boring stuff : although I consider the characters as my puppets and I'm the puppetmaster, they are not mine… Rated "R", so kiddies :"Shoo"… what else? If you don't like my English, deal with i. That's all! 

Btw, in my own little world, things are perfect and Ross doesn't overreact. Friends writers put enough obstacles already, why add more? So that's where the title came from. It makes a shorter story, granted, but that the way I want it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! Please read and Review! 

So it's set immediately after the kiss in Barbados… In fact, I start during that kiss. 

-------------------------------------- 

Was it just a dream? She was definitely kissing a man. Tall, muscular with a firm body. They pulled away for a few seconds. She wasn't dreaming. There he was. A face so familiar to her and yet, everything about that kiss was new to her. All she was able to say at that time was "Oh." and he leaned back in to kiss her again, but more passionately this time. He stepped in the room and closed the door with his foot, without breaking their embrace. 

His hands were exploring her bare back, her hair, her waist. She loved it. To her surprise, it didn't feel awkward, on the contrary. It felt as natural as breathing. She pulled away a few seconds to look at him again. She melted. He looked so good. They were friends for so long now, they knew everything about each other. They couldn't hide anything from the other one, even if they wanted to. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey Rachel." 

He looked so peaceful now. An hour before, when she told him how she felt about him, he told her he couldn't act on his feelings because of Ross. "Ugh! Ross!", she thought to herself, "Why does everything in my life has to be affected by him anyways?" Joey broke her heart before leaving the room and she was pretty sure his heart was in pieces too. He was torn between the girl he loved for over a year now and his loyalty for his friend. So why the change of heart all of a sudden? 

"Joey?", she asked him. 

"Yeah Rach?" 

"What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"An hour ago, you couldn't, now you're in here kissing me... what happened?" 

He rose his eyebrow and started to look away from her "Nothin'", he lied. 

"Ah, come on! It's me! I know when you're hiding something! I wanna know what happened between the moment you left my room an hour ago and now." 

He sighed. "Ok..." Why not tell it? Is it so bad? "I was in the lobby, heading for the front desk to find myself another room and I saw Ross... kissing Charlie." He wouldn't look at her in the eyes. 

"Oh… I see. So what was that just then? Some kind of sick revenge? Are you trying to get back at Ross? Because it's really not funny!" She had her arms crossed and looked very angry. 

Joey knew he had to say something quick. "No, no, no, no, no! It's nothing like that Rachel!", he said trying to get her to look at him directly. He was able to make eye contact again. "When we talked earlier, I told you I couldn't do it to Ross... He's my friend and you know how I feel about the rules between friends." She nodded. Indeed, she knew how loyal Joey has always been to all his friends, even if it means giving up something that could have been great for him. 

Her expression softened. "But then, I saw the two of them in the lobby, kissing. I wasn't jealous. At all. But there they were, crossing the same line that I put in front of myself. But they looked happy, while I was miserable. I kinda took it as a green light from Ross. He would understand it. He's moved on and does what he can to be happy and that's what we should do too : move on, stop living in the past and try to find happiness." 

She was smiling now. Joey can really impress her sometimes. "I came back to tell you how I really feel. Let's forget about everyone else and focus on us. I want us to happen. Do you?" She slowly walked towards him with a flirty look. He looked at her and said : "How you doin'?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and said with a grin : "Let's focus." and kissed him deeply. 

They were getting very passionate, the hands running through each other's hair and touching the skin under their clothes. They were moving towards the bed and weren't looking like they were going to stop when suddenly, Joey broke the kiss and started to frown. 

"What's wrong?" Rachel was worried something else would postpone their passion again. 

"I... gotta talk to Ross." 

She sighed and looked defeated. But she knew exactly what was on Joey's mind. "Sure, go ahead. But come back soon, ok?" 

"Don't worry, I'm not doing it because I want to, you know." 

"Yeah, I know." She cupped his face between her hands and kissed his lips. "I'll stay right here, waiting for you." 

"Thanks. I know I'm asking a lot from you." He looks at her with his puppy eyes. "I won't be long, I promise." 

They kiss again. They didn't look like they were going to separate anytime soon, until Joey stumbled against the door and came back to his senses. 

"I'll be right back." 


	2. The explanation

**Chapter 2 : The explanation**

Just go along… the good stuff is coming right after that. ;) 

-----------------------------------------

[Ross' room - He and Charlie are kissing, Charlie's blouse had been taken out] 

Knock on the door. 

"Ross! Open the door! It's me, Joey." He heard some noises in the room and Ross opened the door, but just enough to let his head out. 

"Please let me in. I have something to tell you." 

"Ok...", he answered. Would you give me a second? 

"Well..." the door closed. "I guess I don't have much choice but to wait a second." Inside, Ross asked Charlie to hide. She wasn't sure why, but looking at his expression left no place for discussion and she scanned the room for a good place to hide. She first went in the bathroom, but came back, thinking Joey might want to use it while she was there. She then hid under the bed. 

"Why do I have to hide again?", she asked Ross. 

"You know Joey... he has strong moral values when it comes to friendship and I really don't feel like spending the rest of my trip to Barbados in a box. 

"What?" 

"I can't explain right now... Later, I promise." He opened the door. "Hey Joe! Come in!" He noticed that his friend looked very serious. "That can't be good coming from Joey", he thought. "So? What did you want to talk about?" 

"It's about Rachel." He sits on the bed. He hears a little sound coming from it but doesn't mention it. 

Ross looked concerned. "Is she ok? Did she catch something?" 

"Oh, no! She's doing fine!" Joey wasn't sure how to start that conversation. He when right to the point : "I still have feelings for her..." 

"Okay", said Ross. 

"And this time, she's at the same place as me." 

"Oh... You sure? How do you know?" 

"She told me" 

"Of course..." 

"Listen, I'm not asking for your permission or anything. You and her have been over for a while now and you're both grown ups, but I still wanted to know how you felt about it, because your friendship is very important to me." 

"I guess I'm kinda shocked... I never really imagined her with somebody else... so it's strange to picture her with you, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know what you mean... But you're okay with it, right?" 

"I think so… Give me some time to adjust. Just... just don't hurt her, ok? She's had her share of deceptions." 

"I won't, you can count on me." 

"I know that." 

"Thanks buddy." Joey got up and took Ross in a big hug. Even though he wasn't asking for Ross' benediction, he was still relieved that he wouldn't have to endure Ross' jealousy this time. Not that he was afraid of loosing Rachel, but because he wouldn't have to feel guilty. It would also be easier on Emma once they all go back to their regular lives too. 

Ross was just about to close the door when Joey said : "By the way, I know about you and Charlie." He grinned and spoke a lot louder for his next line, looking at the bed : "Hey Charlie! Have fun!" He looked at Ross and winked. "Later man." Ross shook his head… He felt foolish for hiding Charlie now. He was only grateful to Joey that he didn't make such a big deal out of this odd situation. 

------------------------------------------------------ 

[Rachel's room] 

She was waiting for him. She was impatient to see him, but also very anxious. Has he changed his mind again? What did Ross say? Rachel knew how strongly Joey felt about his friends. Family and friends were the 2 most important things for him and she was worried that he felt bad for what was happening... and what might be happening in the next minutes... or hours. She grinned at this thought. Hours... of making love to Joey. Ever since she moved in with him, she started understanding him better. She soon started to appreciate him for everything that he was, loving the good and the bad as a whole. She never suspected their relationship to take this turn and was the first surprised when she started to have feelings for him a few weeks before. Now, she couldn't understand how she could have lived so close to him all these years and never seen what he had to offer her. He was everything she wanted right now and she was convinced that it would last a life time. Yes. It wasn't just a meaningless fling. 


	3. Alone in the world

**Chapter 3 : Alone in the world**

Last chapter… Hope you'll like it!   
I *might* continue. if I ever get a good idea (yup, it happens once in a while). The main purpose of this fic was to be hot... so we'll see if I can come up with something else. :)   
Please Read and Review! Thanks!

------------------------------------ 

He entered back. She looked at him, looking for a hint, but he remained emotionless. "Joey has a lot of background at keeping feelings to himself", she thought. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to ask him; 

"So?" 

He sat down at the foot of the bed. "I talked to Ross." 

"And?" 

"Well..." he shrugged, without being able to suppress a little smile. 

"Stop playing with me!", she said, punching his arm playfully. 

"Ok, ok. I simply told him that I was still having feelings for you and that this time, you were at the same place as me. I told him I wasn't asking for his approval, but I had to tell him before doing anything. He wasn't totally comfortable with it, but he looked rather happy for us." 

"Really? I mean... I didn't think he'd be mad... but he does have a tendency to overreact. So he was really ok with it?" 

"Yeah! And you know what else?" He grinned. 

She came closer and smiled, suspecting something interesting. "No what? Tell me." 

"I think he was happy to see me leave too... He had company." He winked. 

Laughing : "No! Charlie?" He nodded. "He's acting fast! Go Ross!" 

They both stopped laughing and sighed. Their eyes met. They could feel the tension rise again as their hearts were beating faster and their breaths were getting synchronized. He touched her hand. She felt his warm hand enveloping hers. He started caressing the back of her hand, then all fingers one by one, using his index delicately. He looked at her with loving eyes. She knew he was nervous, but he still looked as strong and confident as always at this hour. 

Yes, he was nervous. He's been with a lot of women, yet never felt as strong for any of them as he was feeling with her. After all these years of one night stands and failed relationships, Joey had almost giving up on his dream of having a stable girlfriend. Of course, he would brag about being single to any guy who'd ask him when he was going to grow and settle down. But deep down, he was tired of it. He'd look at Chandler and Monica and wish he had that special complicity with a woman too. And now, all his prayers had come true. He knew the opportunity wouldn't present itself again and that Rachel was his to love. And god, did he love her. He remembered how hard he tried to deny his feelings for her and how painful it was to hear her say she didn't love him back. 

She took his hand and led it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. All his fears vanished. She wanted him at least as much has he wanted her. He leaned in and kissed her. Lightly at first, placing small kisses on her lips and cheeks, than with more passion, forbidding her to breathe. She responded with a light moan, caressing his shoulders and back. He broke off the kiss so he could look at her. She was out of breath, gazing at him with hungry eyes. She ran her hand through his hair and grabbed him by the back of the neck, driving him back to her. She kissed him in a way that he had to lie on his back. He managed to work his way to the head of the bed so he could rest his head on the pillows. She continued to kiss him, not allowing him to get away from her grip one second. She unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. Joey had always been very muscular, but she never fully appreciated how good Joey's body looked up until the last few weeks. She caressed his chest, exploring every inch of it with her fingers, then with her tongue. He closed his eyes and hissed at the feeling of the moist sensation of her licking and biting his body in a very sensual way. 

She pulled him up so she could take his shirt off completely. He was now sitting on the bed. She sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. 

"I want you so much", she murmured against his lips. 

"I want you too", he managed to say in return. This time, nothing would stop them. Not even guilt because there wasn't any now. 

"Make love to me." 

That's all he needed to hear. He wanted it too. Not just the sex, but he wanted to feel close to her, Rachel, the only woman he's ever loved. He ran his hands up and down her back, caressing her soft skin. And then moved to the front of the dress and untied the little bow that was keeping it closed. She had beautiful breasts. Not so long ago, she would have been embarassed to let him look at her this way, but now, she had no inhibitions for him anymore and she was ready to share her intimacy with him. He plunged his head down to kiss the newly exposed skin. While doing so, he looked for the proper way to get her dress off, not finding the zipper. She realised it just before he could rip it off, short of ideas. 

"Here", she says. 

"Thanks" 

She pulled her dress off in one movement, revealing the rest of her naked body to Joey for the first time. He stopped kissing her for a few seconds to look at her, to admire her perfect body. 

"You're beautiful", he said. She smiled, also lusting at him, touching his bare shoulders and chest. She made him lie down again and touched his chest and stomach. She started caressing him through his jeans. He responded with a heavy moan from all the pleasure she was giving him. She bit the fabric, at the front of his jeans. 

"Oh, yeah!" 

"Like that, huh?" He nodded vigorously. His heart was racing. She was making him go crazy. He wanted to roll her on her back and take control... but he was enjoying her way too much and didn't want it to stop yet. She crawled back up to kiss him on the lips. They were both very aroused and could barely contain their excitement. He could hear a faint sound of metal. She had undone his belt and was now tugging on his pants. He raised his hips up so she could get his jeans off without too much effort... 

"So, you were going commando today?", she said, noticing the lack of underwear. 

"Yeah..." He blushed. She's seen him naked before, on several occasions. He's always been very comfortable with his nudity, but with her, he was feeling more vulnerable, as if his body was being discovered for the first time. By now, he couldn't hide his arousal anymore. She took a condom out of it's package and slowly placed it on him, making him shiver with anticipation. Once again, she kept the control and positioned herself on top of him. 

"Oooo", he said from the wonderful sensation of feeling her around him. 

She started moving her hips, very slowly, torturing him by this slow pace. He gave a single thrust, as if he wanted to tell her the right way to do it. She continued at her rhythm, making him moan again, making him even more impatient. This time, he put his hands on her hips and thrust even harder than the previous time. 

She bit her bottom lip. There she was, riding her best friend. She was really enjoying it. He was too. He had trouble containing himself, but he loved that sensual game she was playing with him and let her do it her way. She was taking her time so the pleasure would last, but she wanted more too. She started to rock her hips and contracting around him. He was caressing her hips and ass, and thrusting at the same pace as her. The rhythm had accelerated a little bit. She lied on him, without stopping her rocking. Now that she was at his reach, he covered her with kisses and caressed her whole body. He couldn't support it anymore. He put his arms around her and rolled her over, without breaking apart and started thrusting. 

"Yes! There... faster!", she shouted. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Neither would she. He gave his last thrust and he collapsed on the bed, at her side, exhausted. 

"Wow, she murmured. 

"I know. Wow." 

They both have always enjoyed sex a lot, but this time, it didn't feel like it was just sexual. They put their hearts and souls in every little move, every little touch. 

"So that's what it's like with Joey Tribbiani. Interesting.", she teased. 

He couldn't stop grinning. "Yup. And there's more where it came from.", he said laughing. 

She rolled on her side to face him He was all sweaty from the effort and had that beautiful after sex glow over his face. "He's never looked so sexy", she thought to herself. The fact that she was the one who made him look that way made her even more happy. He opened his arm to greet her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and started rolling his chest hair between her fingers while he covered her with his massive arms. She loved those arms. They were protective and loving. In his arms, she knew that nothing bad could ever happen. She wished that there was a way to stay tucked in there forever. She closed her eyes. 

"Joey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." She's never told him that. She's said things like she's had 'feelings', or 'thoughts', but she needed more exploring to do before being sure. They've been close in a friend's way for years and now, they were close in a lover's way. They were a perfect match. She told Joey she loved him and it didn't feel strange at all. 

"I love you too Rach", he answered, half asleep. He kissed her forehead and hold her even tighter, caressing her shoulders and back.

THE END


End file.
